When the feelings blossomed
by wensdayponythomasfan
Summary: This is before opposites attract. Its heart's warming eve and all pinkie wants to do is make shadow happy, just for today. Will she succeed? Read and find out. (Merry Christmas/ happy heart's warming 2018!)


Hello all of my readers and writers! I decided to make a prequel to opposites attract to explain how they got feelings for each other. Or when they started at least. Ebjoy!

It was heart's warming eve. Twilight was explaining the holiday to Sonic and his friends.

"So, the three tribes united and formed Equestria." Twilight finished the story. "Wow! I whould have never guessed that you pony folk used to be mean to one another." Sonic said, jolding a cup of cocoa.

Twilight passed a cup to Tails with her magic. "Sometimes we get into arguments, but we always find a peaceful solution. " Shadow stood behind them.

"Mabye you need to have an aggressive solution." Shadow mumbled. Ever since he stepped foot in this place, he hated with bright colors. It reminded him of something he wouldn't want to remember.

Sonic nudged him. "Shadow, can you at least be respectful to her?" He asked him kindly. Shadow growled slightly and turned his head away.

"sorry about Shadow." Sonic sighed. "He's not a people person." "Or a pony person." Knuckles apologized to Twilight. Twilight nodded slightly,and the conversation came to a hult.

Suddenly Rarity burst in. " Has anyone seen Pinkie Pie? She needs to try out the new dress I made for her!" Rariy cried.

Twilight chuckled and stood up. " I'm sure she's just at sugarcube corner, making that delicious heart's warming pudding." Twilight mezmorized the thought.

"I already checked, but she wasn't there." Rarity complained. Twilight rolled her eyes. "You know pinkie pie. She is probably buying the whole town presents at this point." They both laughed at this.

Tails spoke up. " I think that one pony, Starlight, went with her. She was talking about meeting up with somepony." Rarity nodded and took off.

Twilight thought about this. "Well, at least starlight getting closer to my friends."

Shadow groaned with boredom. He was tired of hearing about friendship. He silently walked out the doors of the castle.

"Now that mr. Gloom is gone, tell us more about the elements."

Pinkie pie hopped up and down past the stands. She waved to everypony and cheerfully said,"Happy heart's warming!" Starlight trailed behind her, carring a bunch of presents.

" Pinkie Pie, all of these presents necessary?" Starlight struggled keeping them all together with her magic. "Of course they are silly! That's why I bought them!" Pinkie beamed at her. She smiled back. Even though starlight thought it was a silly holiday, she couldn't help but smile at pinkie pie's bubbly personality.

As they were heading for sugarcube corner, Pinkie Pie gasped. "On no. I forgot." Starlight turned her head. " I think you got everything." She reassured Pinkie. "No, i did forget Something. The most important present." Pinkie opened up the door. " help me get these up to my room so I can wrap them. I will deal with the other present later." Just as Starlight was walking into sugarcube corner, pinkie caught a certain figure out of the corner of her eye.

she walked over to him. " hi shadow!" Pinkie optimistically said. Shadow grunted. He didn't like Pinkie Pie's attitude. She was too happy. And it annoyed him to no end. "Aren't you going to say anything back?" Shadow kept walking. "No." " not even happy heart's warming?" Pinkie pushed on. " just leave me alone Pinkie." He said annoyed.

How could anyone or anypony live amongst her? Shadow thought. _Well_ , _she_ is _really_ nice and... _shadow_! _What_ are you doing! She is annoying, enough said.

Shadow then got interrupted from his thoughts. " why don't you smile for once?" Pinkie egged on, she kept chipping away at him. "Will you leave me alone?! Ugh! You're so annoying!" Shadow stormed off to the everfree forest, hoping she wouldn't keep walking twards him. Pinkie pie's face fell down a little, bit then turning back into a determined look.

 _He's_ hiding something, i just know it. I just need to figure out _what_ and _how_ to make him tell the truth, pinkie thought.

Back at sugarcube corner Starlight was waiting for Pinkie Pie in her room. Finally pinkie stormed in, determined. " what took you so long?" Starlight mumbled.

" sorry, I was just trying to talk to shadow." Pinkie Pie started taking presents from the pile and wrapping them. Starlight sighed.

" you know he's never going to listen to you, right?" She told pinkie. Pinkie pie raised a hoof to starlight. "You just don't get it. You don't see the pain." Starlight looked curiously at pinkie as she continued. " All i know is two things; it's about a loved one. And, his heart's a mess." She looked at the forest from her balcony. "I need to help him at all costs."

Starlight sighed. "Good luck." she left, leaving pinkie all alone with her thoughts, Apart from gummy who was near her. shadow wasn't one for being nice. not even one shred. But, as a good friend said, there is a light inside everyone. You just need to dig deep. Pinkie sighed with frustration and sadness. "How i make you see?..." she started to sing.

Pick apart

The pieces of your heart

And let me peer inside

Let me in

Where only your thoughts have been

Let me occupy your mind

As you do mine

Your heart's a mess

You won't admit to it

It makes no sense

But I'm desperate to connect

And you can't live like this

You have lost

Too much love

To fear, doubt and distrust

Its not enough

You just threw away the key

To your heart

You don't get burned

'Cause nothing gets through

It makes it easier

Easier on you

But that much more difficult for me

To make you see

Love ain't fair

So there you are

My love

Your heart's a mess

You won't admit to it

It makes no sense

But I'm desperate to connect

And you, you can't live like this

Your heart's a mess

You won't admit to it

It makes no sense

But I'm desperate to connect

And you can't live like this

Love ain't safe

You won't get hurt if you stay chaste

So you can wait

But I don't wanna waste my love

Pinkie pie stared off into the distance, wondering what she could do for that hedgehog. She looked over at her list of friends. She flipped it over to shadow's name. Now with a more determined look on her face, she sped off into ponyvile, looking for the perfect present.

Meanwhile, shadow was feeling depressed. All this laughter and cheer was making him think about her. You know who I'm talking about. The only place he could go to get away from it was the everfree forest. But still, even as he entered zecora's hut, he couldn't stop thinking about her.

Zecora herd a heavy sigh coming from the door. She knew that sigh all too well. When shadow first got here, he was passed out, like all the others. he was the first one zecora saw. A cirten pink pony brought him to her to heal shadow. She could already see that this world was not going to be easy for him. so,she let shadow stay at her hut. Sometimes they talked together. Most of the time they just gave simple nods. Today was a talking day, wither Shadow liked it or not.

"Why, my friend, do you look so mad? Would you care to talk to me about it, just a tad?" Shadow turned toward her. At least he had someone to talk to. " she's at it again. Try to make me smile. Why won't she just get it through her head that I won't smile for her?" Shadow grumbled.

All of this happiness from her, just even thinking about her,made him annoyed. But deep down, even though he didn't know it yet, Pinkie Pie was somepony else. He even liked her alot. He just wasn't ready to admit it to himself. not yet.

" Pinkie pie is a pony who wants to bring joy. You are just going to have to except it boy." She calmly said, walking around the room. Shadow groaned, irritated.

"Just forget it." He truned tward the door and walked right out. "soon you will see, what pinkie pie is truely to be." she stated and stared into her cauldron.

It was almost time for the annual heart's warming eve party. Pinkie pie was going, of course, but first she had to know the truth. And give shadow his present.

Shadow was walking past all the cheery ponies. Thier smiles taunted him, pushing him deeper. He walked faster. He jusr hoped that pinkie wouldn't surprise him. But just as he sat down near a tree in the everfree, she appeared. "Shadow?" The pink pony was in front of him. Shadow frowned. "What?" Pinkie pie looked around. No one else was here. Good.

"Don't you want to come to the party?" Shadow sighed angrily. "No." Pinkie frowned. "Why not? Why don't you want to come to any of my parties? Don't you want to be normal?"

That set shadow off. "You know, I've always known you would be a nuisance to me, but why today?! Why do you have to remind me of Maria?!" Shadow stood up Fury in his eyes. Pinkie was taken a back. Her suspicions where correct. Tears started to run down shadow's face. Pinkie gulped. This was going to be rough for him. "Shadow. Who is Maria?"

He looked down. "She was the only friend i had when i was created on the ARK, she was the only one who treated me like a normal person! The only holiday we spent together was Christmas!" After that fast rant, he panted for breath. Pinkie's eyes were full of shock, fear, and surprisingly, sympathy. Shadow looked into her eyes. the fire in his died. "I loved her. You see, Christmas is like heart's warming. It was very special."

he closed his eyes. Pinkie pie had finally got her answer. It was Maria. pinkie thought for a moment. She took out a hat and put a hat over his eyes. "It's not to late to smile!" Pinkie grinned. Shadow frowned at her. He didn't get angry though. At that moment, he saw maria in her. He turned away.

Pinkie pie dug into her tail and pulled out a box. She stuck her hoof out to shadow, smiling. Shadow turned to his side. When he saw the box, he gasped. "Is.. This for me?" Pinkie nodded and kept smiling.

He turned away again, fighting a blush overcoming him. _Why_ does this happen every time i talk to _her_? He looked again, she was still there. Holding the gift out to him.

He turned back around to face her. Shadow lifted one hand to the box, then the other. He took it out of pinkie pie's hoof carefully. shadow starred at it. Pinkie giggled snaping him out of his thoughts.

"Well? Open it!" He unrapped the wrapping slowly. He opened the box. Inside it, something that filled him with joy for the very first time in a long time.

It was a necklace. But not just any necklace. This had two gems shaped like his head,one gem shaped like pinkie's head, and in the middle of it all,were two colored gems. Blue and yellow.

He put his head down. He grinned slightly, a single tear falling from his face. A tear of joy. He looked back up at pinkie, who was smiling bashfuly.

"Do you like it?" She asked, locking eyes with his. "I know you don't like gifts, but-" she was cut off from her sentence as shadow put a hand on her hoof.

"Thank you. It was very sweet of you to make me a gift." He held the necklace in his other hand. He looked at it. "Mabye,just for today only, i can... Be nicer...and kinder. But only for today." Shadow said. Pinkie pie beamed. Shadow was going to nice! sure it might for only today, but that's all she needed. She shook his hand. "It's a deal!" Pinkie stopped for a moment.

"Pinkie promise?" Shadow looked at her questionably. Pinkie pie took his hand."I'll help you. Say it with me."

"Cross my heart."

Shadow made an X across his heart.

"Hope to fly."

Pinkie fluttered his hand.

"Stick a cupcake in my eye."

Shadow put a hand over his eye.

Pinkie smiled. Just before she turned away, shadow spoke. "Pinkie pie?" "Yeah shadow?" She looked back. "Please don't tell the others about all this. Especially about maria." She rolled her eyes. "You've got my pinkie promise." And with that she turned away and started trotting to twilight's castle.

"So it turns out starlight is going to celebrate with us." Twilight said to sonic. He laughed. " I'd knew she'd come around. I just wish a certain hedgehog could." Pinkie popped into frame. "Don't worry about him! Just have a good time!" She glowed.

Sonic and the others nodded. Just then, spike came up to her. "Someone's at the door asking for you." She turned around.

" wish I could stop and talk, but I've got things to do! happy heart's warming!" Pinkie Pie opened the castle doors.

To her surprise, it was shadow.

"Hi pinkie. I've been acting all good today and... i have a present for you." He acted shyly. Pinkie smiled. "show me." He opened his hand. In it was his rings.

Pinkie gasped. "your inhibitor rings! But I thought you needed them." Pinkie puzzled. Shadow smirked. " well, let's just say I had two extra."

she took them and put them into her mane. "Thank you!" She hugged him. The strange feeling of happines ran through shadow. " hey, i only did it because I'm being nice you know." Shadow pushed her away gently.

Suddenly pinkie looked up. " shadow, you do realize what we are standing under, right?" Shadoe looked up. They both were standing under mistletoe. "Great." Shadow said sarcastically.

At that moment, pinkie pie kissed shadow on the cheek. He blushed furiously, unable to control it. He froze. Pinkie was also blushing. "happy heart's warming shadow."

And with that, she walked back inside the castle to enjoy the party. Shadow was still forzen. He put a hand onto his cheek. Then he smiled, kind of in a lovestruck way. "Pinkie Pie."

Inside, pinkie melted with bliss, she too had a love struck look on her face. "Oh...Shadow The Hedgehog" she sighed.

I hoped you like this prequel! Im also thinking of doing a rewrite of opposites attract, so let me hear what you think. Write you later!

Song: Heart's A Mess by Gotye;Link to song:

/MpN1j8R5lZ8


End file.
